Naruto the Shadow
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: Naruto, after many years of wandering, joins Fairy Tail. God like Naruto, pairing unknown, maybe Cana.


Naruto the Shadow!

Naruto Fairy Tail crossover.

Naruto, after many years of wandering, joins Fairy Tail.

God like Naruto, pairing unknown, maybe Erza.

I own nothing.

Asdfghjkl qwertyuiop zxcvbnm

Chapter 1: The Fairly Tail!

Naruto looked up at the guild hall before him. Just a small building, two, three stories tall at most, with a flag baring the image of a tailed fairy. "So this is the place, huh, Pervy Sage?"

Naruto was a lot different from his days in the Elemental Nations. He was around five foot nine, with his golden hair reaching down to his lower back. His whisker marks were more pronounced, his teeth were more fang-like, and his left eye was now pure silver, with four rings around the pupil, the inner three rings possessing tomoe. He also had a large sword slung over his back. He wore a fishnet armor shirt under his orange sage cloak, with dark blue Anbu pants and shinobi armored sandals. He also had armored fingerless gloves covering his hands. He had his shinobi pouches at his hip and thigh.

He also had a number of rings on both hands, and a black, chain like ear piercing with a ruby-eyed silver scull at the end of it.

Naruto bravely and proudly walked straight through the front door, calling out, "Hello! This Fairy Tail?"

The Fairy Tail wizards were in the middle of a bar fight, but they all stopped when they saw a man in his late teens at best walk through the front doors like they weren't even there. Mirajane, who had been trapped under a stray table, shoved it off of her with the force of a cannon, knocking over a few guild mates in the process, before walking up to the young man.

"Hello, young man," she greeted, "How may we help you?" Naruto smiled at the beaming woman. "Hello, my name's Naruto Uzumaki, I'd like to join this guild, it was recommended to me by a friend. His name's Jiraiya."

Many of the more senior members of the guild remembered Jiraiya. Mirajane looked at the boy in surprise. "You know Jiraiya?" Naruto smirked.

"Know him, he's my godfather, he taught me martial arts and magic for almost three years, and taught me my strongest attack!" NOW the guild was shocked. The student, and godson, of the Toad Sage!? Here? Wanting to join Fairy Tail?! Even Lexus, who was still upstairs, staying out of the rumble, was excited.

Mirajane whips out the magical brander for the guild mark with sparkles in her eyes. "Where would you like it?" she asks with more than a hint of excitement. Naruto sweat-drops before moving the collar of his shirt so his heart is exposed.

"Right over my heart. I always protect my precious people; if the Fairy dances over my heart I will protect it with my life!" Mirajane smiles at his comment before pressing the brander to his chest, right over his heart.

Natsu stomped up to the new boy and gave him a once over before laughing, "You look weak!"

Natsu stopped laughing and woke up about a week later. But we'll get to that later.

The rest of the guild was in shock, even Lexus. The new guy just backhanded Natsu Effing Dragoneel all the way to _the back of the guild hall_ , sending him _crashing through the wall behind the bar_ and _out onto the pier out back_.

"He'll live," Naruto comments. Gajeel laughs heartedly.

"About time someone knock that damn salamander down a few pegs! I like you! Come have a drink with me!" the Iron Dragon Slayer invites. Cana also laughs, mostly because she's drunk again, and grabs a pint mug of simple beer for the boy. Naruto nods his thanks, and then downs the whole thing in one gulp.

"A nice appetizer. Got any Sake? Say, a gallon of it?" he asks. Most of the guild looks shocked, but Mirajane just steps behind the bar and heads up to a twenty-gallon barrel of sake, and fills up a large sake saucer, more like a flat wok, and hands it to the boy, whom she guessed to be between eighteen and thirty. He nods his thanks again and downs the sake, at a much slower pace, but it's still gone in just a few seconds.

Cana looked amused. "A drinker, eh? Want to have a friendly little contest? We drink 'till we drop. Loser is first one down. What do you say?" she challenges. Naruto nods his agreement.

"Alright, but no conscious magic, and the loser has to do anything the winner says for a whole day, which the winner can call up on whenever he or she wants. Deal?"

Cana nods, and the deal is signed in magic, with Mirajane as the referee and deal holder. Happy starts a betting pool. Almost everyone votes for Cana, save Gajeel, Levy, Juvia, Lucy, and Erza, who all vote for Naruto.

Two hours later, Cana is laying on the ground for the third time, as she had fallen into a drunken sleep and woken up twice already, and, seeing Naruto not even a little drunk, believes the contest had yet to start each time, meaning Cana owed Naruto three days of service by now, and he wasn't even close to drunk, it was like he was drinking water or something. The five who had bet on Naruto had gotten their money a _long_ time ago, and many were shocked at how wasted Cana was while Naruto was not even a little tipsy.

"What the Hell, dude!? How are you not drunk yet!?" asked Grey. Naruto just grinned.

"A large mix of wild magic. I have demon level regeneration, a magical resistance to poison, I'm a fire mage so it burns faster, and I'm a filthy common. Any more dumb questions before round four?"

Every one turned to look at Cana as she groaned and woke up again. "Whitt jhe faughq? Why em aye on de groaned? Av ve sterted yit?" Caca asks for the third time. Naruto just smirks as he raised his glass again. They were drinking from pint mugs, and each was refilled as they slammed the mugs down. Cana sat back down and picked up her fresh mug of beer and downed it in a few gulps.

The two had continued to drink for the rest of the day, and by nightfall, Naruto had won a total of twenty eight times. At twenty wins, Naruto started getting tipsy, and by twenty five he was flat out drunk. He fell at long last at round twenty nine, and Cana believed herself the winner right there.

"Ah-ha ha *hic* Haaa… Izsh wshone, Bhitshaze! Nhobushy *hic* Kehn dhivviet mei! Ahm izsh zhe hrinken *hic* cshenmpiown! *hic*" she slurred. She then promptly fell on top of Naruto, so impossibly drunk there was no way in hell she wouldn't have a hangover, assuming she was even alive tomorrow.

 **Done!**

 **Sorry if no one can read Cana's drunken slurring. I couldn't be bothered to look up 'proper' drunkenese (and yes, I am officially calling it that) in later chapters I may pull a Family Guy from when Peter finds his real father and just write complete and utter gibberish. Please like, fav, and subscribe.**

 **(Shadow JAFF melts into darkness)**


End file.
